Discussion utilisateur:TimeMaster
Bienvenue ! Bonjour ! Nous sommes heureux d’accueillir Wiki Wikination dans la communauté Wikia ! Il y a toujours beaucoup à faire, aussi voici quelques liens et astuces utiles pour gérer votre wiki : *Vous n’êtes pas sûr(e) de savoir par où commencer ? Arrêtez-vous sur le wiki des communautés et consultez le blog « Conseils pour fondateurs/administrateurs » pour des astuces sur comment bien débuter votre wiki et le faire évoluer ! *Visitez le wiki des communautés pour établir de nouvelles relations via le tchat, connaître les nouvelles fonctionnalités et vous tenir informé(e) de l’actualité Wikia sur le blog « Actualité Wikia ». *Assurez-vous de consulter pour les dernières fonctionnalités à activer sur votre wiki. *Assurez-vous de consulter pour voir les fonctionnalités que vous pouvez activer sur votre wiki ! *Explorez nos forums sur le wiki des communautés pour voir ce que les autres administrateurs de wiki demandent. *Enfin, consultez nos pages d’aide pour répondre aux questions spécifiques que vous pourriez avoir. Tous les liens ci-dessus sont un bon moyen de commencer à naviguer sur Wikia. Si vous êtes bloqué(e) ou avez des questions auxquelles vous ne trouvez pas la réponse, veuillez nous contacter . Mais le plus important est que vous preniez du plaisir ! :) — Doppernaut Infoboxes Est-ce que nous avons de infoboxes ici? HORTON11 octobre 27, 2011 à 14:06 (UTC) Je ne sais pas, mais, je peux créer des infoboxes. Et oui, il y aura des infoboxes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) octobre 27, 2011 à 20:29 (UTC) Bon, mais maintenent j'ai utilise des infoboxes de Wikipedia, pour les quartiers. HORTON11 octobre 27, 2011 à 20:58 (UTC) Carte thumb|250pxJ'ai fait une autre carte, et je croi que l'area est sufisamment bon. Elle est facilemente 15 fois plus grand que Monaco. HORTON11 octobre 28, 2011 à 14:44 (UTC) C'est bon. Est-ce que Menton est en le sud? —TimeMaster (talk • ) octobre 28, 2011 à 20:11 (UTC) Mais ou est la carte? :P --Semyon février 25, 2012 à 15:45 (UTC) Elle est mort. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) février 25, 2012 à 15:48 (UTC) Est le wiki déjà totalement inactif? Dommage, parce que j'ai pensé, que il fut une ideé interessant. :( --Semyon février 25, 2012 à 15:55 (UTC) Je voudrais commencer le wiki, mais je préfère Lovia et Brunant. —TimeMaster (talk • ) février 25, 2012 à 18:11 (UTC) As-tu des idees pour le wiki? Je voudrai travailler sur les pages des quartiers, et le reseau des rues. HORTON11: • septembre 15, 2013 à 15:14 (UTC) Bon, tu veux parler? 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 avril 4, 2014 à 18:11 (UTC) Oui. Je vais au chat. —TimeMaster (talk • ) avril 4, 2014 à 20:41 (UTC) Je l'ai activé. J'y resterai jusqu'à tu arriveras. —TimeMaster (talk • ) avril 4, 2014 à 20:48 (UTC) Bonjour! I don't speak well French but I want to become more active in the site here. Traspes (discussion) Perhaps you can help in some ways, but I desire to primarily make this wiki in French, including discussion pages. Previous tried wikis have used too much Dutch and English, and I think that should be changed. Btw, Horton -- tell me a time you can be on tomorrow. —TimeMaster (talk • ) avril 5, 2014 à 02:08 (UTC) Yes, I am leaning French in my school, because in Canada you must. Traspes (discussion) avril 5, 2014 à 02:38 (UTC) I created a page of a busnessman Serge Sarnenko too. Some is with translate but I put some of that on my own. Traspes (discussion) avril 5, 2014 à 02:49 (UTC) @Time- I can be on now for a few hours. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 avril 5, 2014 à 13:27 (UTC) Je pourrait etre ici jusqu'au 22h CEST. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 avril 5, 2014 à 16:07 (UTC) Désolé, J'avais beaucoup de choses que j'ai dû faire. Peut-être nous pouvons parler mardi? —TimeMaster (talk • ) avril 6, 2014 à 19:40 (UTC) C,a marche, ou si tu veux maintenant. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 avril 6, 2014 à 19:45 (UTC) Bon, a quelle heure voulez-vous parler? 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 avril 8, 2014 à 14:41 (UTC) Je ne sais pas. . . J'oublie beaucoup parce que je suis en vacances jusqu'à lundi. Est-ce que tu peux écrire du temps que tu peux parler? —TimeMaster (talk • ) avril 11, 2014 à 15:26 (UTC) Je pourrait parler les weekends et apres de 16h entre semaine, et jusqu'au +/- 22h. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 avril 11, 2014 à 19:22 (UTC) La Guerre Regardez le page ici. On pourrait pas aider avec de soldats mais on pourrait donner de l'aide financiere. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 mai 29, 2014 à 19:20 (UTC) Un projet Quelle est votre opinion sur cet idée. Je ne sais pais si on doit le faire mais je pense qu'il sera intéressant de le faire. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 août 22, 2014 à 14:47 (UTC) J'aime l'idée, c'est comme les Pays-Bas. Quelle est la superficie? —TimeMaster (talk • ) août 24, 2014 à 16:56 (UTC) Il sera comme l'expansion qu'ils proposent pour le Monaco, pas trop grand mais assez por construire quelques hotels, restaurants ou des appartements. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 août 24, 2014 à 17:24 (UTC) Activité Serez-vous actif encore sur le wiki? 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 janvier 27, 2015 à 16:30 (UTC) Pas vraiment. —TimeMaster (talk • ) janvier 28, 2015 à 23:28 (UTC) Ah, that sucks. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 janvier 29, 2015 à 15:00 (UTC)